Stolen Moments: Preseries
by sonicsongbird
Summary: Repost. Written as a series of moments that occur during Helen's second 'lifetime'. All happen before the series begins. Got the idea from some lines in 'SfN:P2'. Sort of spoilers for 'Tempus' and 'SfN:P2'. Rated T for safety. My first fanfic. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**The ideas for a series of stories made of moments that occur during the 113 years Helen has to live over came to me as I watched 'Sanctuary for None Part 2'. My cousin finally got me to start writing them. It's my first fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Bold is for thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream.**

**Chapter 1:**

(Nikola Tesla's Houston Street Laboratory, Manhattan, New York - April 1902)

Nikola Tesla looks out the window of his lab unseeing. His mind is following a diagram that he alone can see. He is rattled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"What part of 'I do not want to be disturbed' did you not understand exactly?" he questions loudly as he swings the door open.

"But I've traveled all this way just to see you, my dear Nikola," Helen Magnus answers sweetly.

"Helen," he breathes her name in mild shock. Recovering quickly, he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"May I?" Helen indicates that she would like to enter.

Nikola steps to the side, "Of course."

She waits for her friend to close the door, before she starts her explanation, "James told me I needed to take a vacation from my life. I knew you were here in New York working on your latest project. I thought I would come to see if you needed any help."

"I thought you just said you are on vacation," Nikola reminds her.

She gives him one of her stunning smiles, "James said a vacation from my life. He never said anything about yours."

Nikola shakes his head and smiles. He has never truly been able to refuse her, and now is no different. He does note, however, that there is something different about her. She seems even more sure of herself, stronger, older somehow. It only makes him even more attracted to her.

"I would welcome the help and your company," he says, giving Helen one of his smiles that melts her insides.

She lets her mind wander over the many times he has graced her with that smile. Before she realizes it, a light blush creeps along her cheeks. Nikola sees his friend's eyes lose focus, her cheeks redden lightly and hears her breathing increase slightly.

"Helen? Are you well?" He questions, reaching for her hand.

At the contact, Helen is startled back to the present, "I'm sorry, Nikola. It's just that I've… missed you so." **More than you realize.**

The look in her eyes suddenly emboldens Nikola. He reaches over and caresses her cheek with his free hand, "I have missed you too, ljubavi."

He's overjoyed, when she leans into his touch. He's surprised, when she steps closer to him and places her free hand on his chest. He's shocked, when she presses her lips softly to his. His mind screams that this cannot be his Helen, but then all rational thought is lost. His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body tightly to his, as he deepens the kiss.

* * *

><p>NOTE: <strong>ljubavi = my love<strong>

Hope you liked it. Have soooo many ideas dancing around in my head. Now if I could get them all onto paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. It's short, but they are just 'moments'. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Italics are memories/flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

(Nikola Tesla's Wardenclyffe Laboratory, Shoreham, Long Island, New York - March 1903)

Nikola sits quietly in his laboratory, all work is forgotten as his mind goes over the events of the previous night.

_"Nikola, I told you last week that I was leaving tomorrow," Helen says patiently._

_"Helen, please just tell me what I've done wrong, and I will fix it," Nikola pleads._

_ She reaches out, cupping his face in her hands, "You haven't done anything wrong, my dear Nikola." She presses a gentle kiss to his lips, "It's just there are things I should have taken care of months ago that cannot be put off any longer."_

_ Her hands fall from his face, but he catches them in his hands and holds them fast, "What about us?"_

_"We shouldn't have happened," she says. Seeing the hurt on his face, she quickly amends, "Not yet."_

_"Not yet?" he whispers. Looking into her eyes, he asks, "When, ljubavi?"_

_ Helen smiles warmly and answers in Serbian, "Mi __ć__emo imati budu__ć__nost."_

_ Nikola's eyes widen and he pulls Helen into a passionate kiss, backing her up until they tumble onto the bed._

Nikola's eyes refocus as he returns to the present, and he smiles. She may not be his Helen now, but she will be his Helen in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Mi ćemo imati budućnost. = We will have the future.

ljubavi = my love

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 may be OOC for Helen, but considering the situation I figured this is how she might act. Oh, and by the way, I'm adding O/C's. As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: You all know, I don't own Sanctuary or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

(Brown's Hotel Albemarle Street, Mayfair, Greater London - September 29, 1903)

Dr. James Watson waits impatiently as the bellboy unlocks the door to Helen's suite. His mind going over the vague message he received only thirty minutes before.

James,

Need your help, desperately. Bring surgery kit. Brown's Hotel.

Helen

The note combined with the fact that she did not answer the door, makes him extremely worried for his friend's safety. As soon as the door is open, he calls out, "Helen! Helen, are you alright?"

"James," she replies weakly, "In the bedroom."

James hands the bellboy some money and says, "Stay here." Closing the door, he heads directly into the bedroom to find a disheveled Helen Magnus lying on a tangle of bedding. Her body is covered in a sheen of sweat and a grimace of pain is etched on her lovely face.

"Oh, James!" she cries, reaching out a hand to her old friend.

He rushes to her side and grasps her hand, "By God, Helen! What happened to you!"

"I'm in… Oh bloody hell!" she screams, her body arching off the bed.

"You're pregnant!" James exclaims, finally getting a good look at her.

"Yes."

"And in labor!" he proclaims.

Helen winces, "Very much so."

"We need to get you to a hospital. Now!" he points out.

"NO!" she hisses, squeezing his hand hard. "No hospital!"

James looks down at her in confusion, "Why not?"

"Because they're Nikola's," she replies laying her free hand on her stomach. She looks into his eyes, begging him to help her, to help her unborn children. James understands his friend's fears. There is no knowing what the children's appearances will be like; after all, there haven't been any vampires (or half vampires, for that matter) born in centuries. Although he has a number of questions as to how her situation came about, he knows they will have to wait until later.

"It will be alright, Helen. I'll be right back," he extricates his hand from hers and heads to the door. Opening it just enough to see the bellboy, he tells him, "I need a wash basin and as many fresh towels as you can find me, quickly!"

Returning to the bedroom, he removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. He gives Helen a smile and a nod, before going into the attached bathroom to wash up. Just as he's finishing, there is a knock at the door. The bellboy and a couple of maids bring in a wash basin and two stacks of towels.

"Place the basin there," he indicates the nightstand, "and the towels there," pointing to a chair in the closest corner. He then ushers them out of the suite, handing more money to the bellboy.

It is close to four hours later, when James proudly states, "A boy and a girl, Helen. Both in good health, with no apparent physical abnormalities," He finishes wrapping the baby girl in a clean towel and lays the newborns on either side of their mother. He does not mention his concern about how unnaturally quiet and alert both have been, especially while he was examining them. No need to worry Helen over, potentially, nothing.

Helen looks up at him exhausted, but happy. Before she can say anything, he puts his hand up and orders, "Get some sleep. I'll stay right here until you wake up. Then we really need to talk."

* * *

><p>Ok, so my OC's are babies and not really doing much. In later chapters they will be older and more involved in the stories. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4 and as previously mentioned the O/C's are back. In fact, they will probably be in most if not all of the remaining chapters. May even do a chapter or two centered around them. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Sanctuary or its characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

(Bancroft {Magnus} Residence, Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan - January 28, 1917)

Helen is reading through the papers on her desk, when she hears a small commotion and then a knock at the door. Looking up she answers, "Enter."

Her housekeeper enters with one of the younger maids in tow, "Sorry to disturb you Mistress Bancroft, but there appears to be trouble with the children."

"What kind of trouble, Baasima?" Helen asks, getting to her feet immediately. She swallows hard trying to fight back the fear threatening to overtake her.

"They are very upset, Mistress. They have locked themselves in the sitting room and refuse to let anyone in. They say they need you right away," the servant responds.

Helen takes a deep breath and starts down the hall towards the sitting room, "Do you know what happened to upset them?"

Baasima indicates the younger woman walking with them, "Naeema was bringing them tea, while they studied. She dropped one of the cups and it broke. While cleaning up the pieces, she cut herself," the maid holds up her hand wrapped in a blood-stained towel. "The twins became agitated and forced her out of the room, locking themselves in."

"I see," Helen states, relaxing a bit. She had known this would happen eventually, but she had hoped she would have more time to prepare herself and the children. Even though they had discussed it, she was not sure any of them were ready for it. At least they had had the presence of mind to keep themselves away from everyone else. She turns to her housekeeper and instructs her, "Baasima, go to my lab and open the cabinet against the far wall. There you will find a bottle filled with red liquid. Fetch it here right away. Do not come into the room, though. Just knock and leave it by the door, please."

"As you wish, Mistress," the servant replies. Grabbing the other woman, Baasima heads back the way they came.

Helen knocks softly on the door, "Natalija. Vladimyr. May I come in?"

"Mother!" her daughter sobs. Her voice sounds deeper than normal, further confirming Helen's assessment of the situation. A moment later, she hears someone unlock the door. Turning the handle, she opens the door. Quickly entering the room, Helen closes and relocks the door behind her.

Vladimyr stands near the door, eyes closed, hands fisted by his sides, body shaking with tension. His sister is on the floor by the settee in a near similar state, except her hands are folded together in her lap. From where she stands, Helen can see the girl's knuckles are white. She strides across the room and seats herself on the end of the settee.

"Children, come here, please," she says in a soothing voice. She hears the light knock on the door, as she watches both of her children comply with her request. Natalija slowly pulls herself up to take a seat near her mother. A moment later, Vladimyr sits next to his sister. Helen has all she can do not to gasp when she sees their eyes clouded with red/black swirls. For a moment it takes her back to Nikola's first transformation, and she recalls the pain he had been in.

Vladimyr speaks up, his voice close to a growl, "It hurts, Mother."

"I know, my darlings," she whispers. "Stop fighting it. The pain will lessen. I promise."

"But…" Natalija looks into her mother's eyes, "what if we cannot control it?"

"I know you are strong enough to do this. Just relax and let it happen."

Both the children seem to sigh at the same moment and the tension leaves their bodies. In a flash both of them have long black talons, sharp fangs, and deep red/black eyes. Her daughter examines her hands, flexing her fingers. Her son stretches his body as if it is new to him. Helen rises unhurriedly and heads to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she sees that both of them are watching her intently.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere," she tells them quietly, as she opens the door and retrieves the bottle from the floor. Holding it up for the twins to see, "This will help you to keep control."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Now just hit the review button and tell me what you think. Really. Go ahead. You know you want to. ;-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next installment. It's another short one. Hope you enjoy it, just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

(The home of Viscount Richard Haldane, Queen Anne's Gate, London - June 1921)

Helen and the twins enter the salon and are immediately greeted by Viscount Haldane, "My dear Dr. Bancroft how good of you to come. I am truly glad you could make it."

"I would not have missed it for anything," Helen answers cheerfully. She indicates the twins with a sweep of her hand, "Viscount Richard Haldane, I would like to introduce you to my children; Vladimyr Carlyle Bancroft and Natalija Elizabeth Bancroft."

"It is an honor to meet you, Viscount Haldane," the young adults say in unison as Natalija curtsies and Vladimyr gives a slight bow.

The Viscount is startled for a moment, "What a pleasure to meet young people who are so polite. The two of you are a wonderful reflection on your Mother, Mr. and Miss Bancroft."

"Thank you, sir," they simply reply.

"Come now. Let me introduce you to my honored guest, Dr. Einstein," he takes Helen's hand and indicates that the twins should follow. He leads them over to a small group that has gathered around a middle aged man seated on a couch. The group parts to allow the Viscount and his entourage to stand in front of the man. The Viscount speaks in German, "Dr. Albert Einstein, I am pleased to introduce you to Dr. Helen Bancroft and her children Mr. Vladimyr Carlyle Bancroft and Miss Natalija Elizabeth Bancroft."

When he turns to translate, Helen stops him, answering his unasked question in German, "It is quite alright. We speak German as well."

Dr. Einstein smiles upon hearing this, "How nice to meet you, Dr. Bancroft, Mr. and Miss Bancroft."

"Good evening, Dr. Einstein. The pleasure is ours," Helen replies with a little curtsy of her own. The children respond as they did to the Viscount.

"So tell me," he says looking to Natalija and Vladimyr, "Why would two so young as yourselves wish to be trapped here with all of us stuffy adults?"

Natalija smiles and glances at the floor, while her brother answers, "Actually, Dr. Einstein, both my sister and I are studying physics. We respect your work greatly." Einstein looks at the two young adults in minor shock. Vladimyr continues, "In fact, if you have time later and it is not a bother, we would like to speak with you about a project we've been working on."

Recovering quickly, the scientist responds, "I would be delighted to speak with you right now. You do not find many of your generation who are motivated by science, these days."

The twins look to their mother. Helen smiles and nods her head in agreement. She then turns to the Viscount and says, "There are some matters that I need to speak with Viscount Haldane about, anyway."

He offers Helen his hand once more. As they retire to another corner of the room, she glances back at her children and winks. Both Natalija and Vladimyr smile in response.

* * *

><p>Even though this is one of the shorter chapters, I had to do a lot of searching to find the information I needed on Viscount Haldane and the timeline for Einstein's visit to London. But it was worth it, for me anyway. Until next time, thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, folks here's the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or its characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

(Office of Buckminster Fuller & Helen Bancroft, Black Mountain College, North Carolina, USA - July 1948)

Natalija and Vladimyr are standing in the doorway of their mother's office pleading with her to let them go into town with some of the other students.

"It's just one missed dinner."

"It's not like it will happen again, please."

"He's leaving tomorrow. Please, Mo…"

"Pardon me, Natalija, Vladimyr," a male voice says from behind them.

They swing around to see their mother's office mate, Buckminster Fuller standing behind them holding a large box. Both move quickly to either side of the door, Vladimyr apologizing "Sorry, Professor Fuller."

He sets the box down on his desk and gives the twins a smile, "No harm done. Begging to go into town for James' sendoff party, I take it?"

"Yes, but Mother is being her usual obstinate self," his friend's daughter huffs.

Helen smiles, "Flattery will get you no where, young lady."

"You should let them go, Helen. Josef and Anni will be chaperoning the lot of them anyway. It'll give you a break, too," he winks at her. He knows she has been planning to let them go all along and is just having a bit of fun with them.

"Fine. The two of you may go, but you had better not get into any trouble," she says in mock sternness, trying not to laugh.

In sync the twins reply, "Thank you, Mother." With that they are almost running down the hall.

Considering that they are forty-five years old, it amazes Helen that they ask her permission for anything. Stranger still, they will actually abide by her decisions. Helen turns her attention to her friend and office mate, "What do you have there, Bucky?"

"It's an old project I've been thinking of reworking," he admits to her.

"Is it your dome project? The one that Kenneth is helping you with?" she inquires.

Bucky looks at her a little surprised, "Yes, it is. But how did you know about it?"

"Natalija and Vladimyr were telling me about it over dinner the other night. It seems Kenneth was talking about it, and many of the students were interested. I bet you could get some of them to help you with it. I know the twins would be more than willing," she offers.

He thinks about it for a minute, "You really think this will be of interest to the students?"

Helen nods her head, "I know it will."

"Well I can use the help in drafting the new plans and the construction. And it will be educational at the same time," he smiles. "Would you be willing to help, too, Professor Bancroft? I know it's outside your purview."

She returns his smile, "Why I would be delighted, Professor Fuller. Thank you for asking."

"Very good, then. Perhaps tomorrow we can have Natalija and Vladimyr ask their friends to join us. Yes, it might just work out…" he seems to get lost in his thoughts.

Helen smiles to herself. **Yes, indeed. It truly will work out just fine.**

* * *

><p>Well it appears that Helen's plans are going nicely. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got this chapter done. Been a little busy with my girls being off from school this week. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bold Italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

(Site Manager's office, Bellavista (Mining) Camp, Cerro de Pasco, Peru - September, 1956)

"Why can't she be like all the other members of the Board and be happy telling us what to do from the comfort of her office?" the site manager grumbles to the foremen gathered with him.

One of the foremen asks, "And who are these specialists she is bringing with her?"

Helen, Natalija, and Vladimyr are standing just outside the site manager's office, quietly listening to the ongoing conversation in Spanish. It is quite apparent that the men do not care for the trio's perceived intrusion. Not that it will deter them at all. They are here to accomplish their goal, and nothing or no one will stop them.

"Perhaps, she doesn't think we are up to the task of bringing the site up to the standards they have set for us," a different foreman speaks up.

With that the three of them enter the room, as Helen informs them in Spanish, "That is exactly why we are here, gentlemen. My name is Dr. Helen Bancroft and these are my colleagues, Doctors Natalija and Vladimyr Banks."

"My apologies, Dr. Bancroft," the site manager interrupts having recovered from his surprise, "We did not know you would arrive so soon."

"Obviously," Natalija murmurs sarcastically, in English. Helen gives her a look and Vladimyr puts his hand on her back soothingly. She turns to them and sighs. _**I will try to refrain from making any more snide comments. But he started it.**_

Vladimyr tries to suppress a smile. Helen just rolls her eyes at her daughter, before returning her gaze to the gathered men continuing, "As you know, gentlemen, this site has, once again, failed to pass inspection by the Peruvian government. Our assessment of the site is no better. We have found the conditions here appalling. You have been given plenty of time and access to the resources needed to complete the necessary changes. Seeing as you are want to do so yourselves, we are here to oversee the improvement projects personally."

She nods to Vladimyr, who steps forward and begins to speak, "First off, some of the older houses are showing signs of structural damage caused by the blasting at the mine. The residents must be moved to new accommodations and the buildings repaired. Those deemed beyond repair, will be torn down and replaced when necessary. La Esperanza Guest House will be remodeled and enlarged. A new medical facility will be constructed along with a new recreations building that will include a library, bowling alley, modern cinema, dining room, and a bar with a large dance floor."

"Also the roads need to be paved and ground cover planted to reduce the exposure to the lead present in the ever-persistent dust," Natalija adds. "I also want all workers and their family members, currently living here, to be given complete physicals."

"We don't have the medical personnel to do that," one of the foremen argues.

The site manager blurts out, "And do you realize how much time and work all of this will take? There is no way I can be expected to do this and carry out my normal duties."

Helen holds up her hand to quiet the protests, "As I have already stated, we are here for the purpose of overseeing these projects. Vladimyr will be heading up the construction projects, while Natalija and I will be administering the medical exams. We are bringing in our own personnel to carry out the actual work. You are to just go about your jobs as usual. Any questions?"

The men shake their heads, but none say a word. In a more sympathetic tone she states, "It is our hope that we will not only meet, but exceed, the standards set by the Peruvian government. There by, we will ensure that this site will remain in operation for decades to come. This will not only bring prosperity to the company and its investors, but also provide safety and stability to the workers and this area."

The men now look at Helen and the twins with awe. They have come to accept the company types pushing for a higher profit margin to impress investors, but it is a rare individual that spares any concern for them or their subordinates. Here stand three such people.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. One more stolen moment in a life that never should have been. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter done. This is the last one based solely on the lines from 'Sanctuary for None - Part 2'. Enjoy!**

**Bold Italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8**

(Bancroft Provisions, Coober Pedy, South Australia - 1965)

Natalija and Vladimyr are completing the inventory, while Helen is having a conversation with one of the locals at the counter of their provisions store.

"I just want to thank you again, Miss Helen, for allowing Mir to lend us a hand the other day. That brother of yours has a real knack for all things mechanical. His bloods worth bottling," the miner states matter of factly, turning to nod at the young man. Vladimyr returns the nod and smiles.

Helen beams as she replies, "Well, I'm just glad he was able to help you, Mr. Jackson."

The man takes a small pouch from his pocket and puts it on the counter in front of Helen, "They're not high grade, but the boys and me thought we should show our appreciation for all you and yours have done for us since you set up shop here."

Picking up the pouch and opening it, Helen lets out a little gasp. The pouch contains five rough opals, "We can't accept these." She tries to hand it back to Mr. Jackson.

"It ain't all that much. We each threw in a stone" he explains.

"We really can't…" Helen begins.

The miner enfolds her hand in his, "Yes you can. Now, I will be highly offended, if you refuse." He turns and winks at the twins, then gives their 'sister' a big grin.

"Well then, how can we refuse? Thank you for your generosity. Please thank your boys for us, as well", Helen relents. She calls over to her 'brother', "Mir, will you put these in the safe for me, please?"

"I need to be getting back to the claim. If I leave those boys unsupervised too long, God only knows what mischief they're likely to get themselves up to," Mr. Jackson says with a tip of his hat. Helen smiles and nods. He gets to the door, as it opens to admit the son of the boarding house proprietress.

"G'day, Mr. Jackson," the younger man offers.

"G'day to you, Ben."

The young man gazes at Natalija, and she feels a blush creep up her cheeks. Vladimyr picks that moment to emerge from the backroom. He glances from his sister to Ben and back again. He smirks, and his sister throws him a wilting look. _**Mother!**_

Helen can just imagine the comment her son taunted her daughter with. She sighs as she calls over to Ben, "What can we do for you today, Ben?"

He looks to her with momentary confusion, as if he doesn't understand her question. This just makes Vladimyr smile even wider, which in turn makes Natalija glare angrily at her brother. He visibly flinches from, what Helen can only guess is, a mental tirade from his sister. She throws both her children a dark look. The two of them cast their eyes to the floor, but Helen knows better than to believe that their mental banter has ended.

"Ben, did your mother send you for supplies?" she asks, returning her attention to the young man.

He gives his head a shake, then answers, "Yes, Miss Helen. Mum sent me to get the things on this list. It's for the B & S Ball tomorrow night. She told me to tell you that she will be over Monday to settle the tab," He passes her the slip of paper in his hand. His eyes alight on the glass covered tray of small coconut sprinkled cakes sitting on the counter.

Looking over his shoulder to Natalija, he points at the tray, "Are these your homemade Lamingtons?"

"Yes," she answers, distractedly. She misses the narrowing of Helen's eyes at her and Vladimyr.

"I'd like half a dozen of those, too," he informs Helen with a sheepish grin.

Looking over at her children, she orders, "Talia, you can wrap up the Lamingtons, while Mir helps me get the bulk supplies from the storage room."

Knowing they've been caught, the twins groan inwardly and comply. It is never a good idea to knowingly upset their mother.

As Vladimyr follows Helen into the storage room, Natalija walks over to the counter. She puts on her best smile and tries to focus on her task.

* * *

><p>Just in case anyone is wondering, in the episode the town is called Cooper Pedy, when in reality it is Coober Pedy, so I used the proper name. Also Lamingtons are a cake coated in chocolate and then coconut. Until next time, thanks for reading.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the longest chapter, I've done, to date and it's got some angst. Enjoy!**

**Bold Italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9**

(Bancroft {Magnus} Residence, Tuen Mun, Hong Kong- October 20, 1985)

Natalija knocks lightly on her mother's bedroom door, "Mother, I brought you some tea." She waits a moment, but hears no response. "Mother?" she calls softly, opening the door to look into the room.

She is a little surprised to find her mother, curled up in the middle of her bed, asleep. Although she knows her mother requires sleep, she needs much less than a normal human. It is unusual for either of her children to catch her outright sleeping, and it is extremely rare to do so during the day.

Natalija silently enters the room and places the tray on the corner of the desk, before continuing to the bed. She pulls the afghan from the bottom of the bed to cover Helen's sleeping form. At that moment, she realizes there are tear stains on her mother's face. Worry starts to build in her, and she reaches out with her mind to touch her mother's mind. She pulls back, when she notices that her mother is clutching the gold locket she constantly carries with her.

Understanding dawns on the younger woman. It's Ashley's birthday; the exact day Helen gave birth to the daughter she lost much too soon. Sorrow fills Natalija and she stumbles backwards, clutching at the desk. She drags out the chair and drops into it, disturbing the loose pages on the desk. Turning to straighten them, she stops short when she sees that the top one is addressed to Ashley. Just as she reaches to pick it up, Vladimyr enters the room.

He opens his mouth, but then closes it when he notices his mother sleeping. He tilts his head questioningly. _**What's wrong?**_

_**It's Ashley's birthday.**_ Natalija peers up at her brother, her eyes filled with tears. Tears for the sister they have never met. Tears for their mother, who will have to live through that loss again, knowing she cannot stop it.

Natalija rises unexpectedly, nearly sending the tray flying, if not for Vladimyr's vampire reflexes. Still holding the tray, he follows his sister out of the bedroom. Closing the door soundlessly, he turns to see her disappear down the hall and into the study. _**Natalija!**_

He sets the tray on the hall table and enters the study. She twirls around to face him, her eyes sparkling with an idea he is confident will cause him nothing but trouble. Her plans usually do that, no matter how brilliant they may be. In the end, most of her schemes get the two of them into trouble. He sighs, "Out with it."

"What if we can save Ashley?" she questions.

"We're not suppose to interfere with the timeline, remember?" he shoots back.

Natalija puts her hands on her hips, "If we save her just before she dies, and don't let her be seen until after Mother's timelines merge, it technically shouldn't interfere with the timeline."

Her brother raises an eyebrow, "Technically?"

"Well, yah. Mother doesn't know what's going to happen past when she left her original timeline. So…" she stops and stares at him.

Vladimyr catches onto her train of thought, "So, as far as we know, Ashley may reappear anytime after that."

"See!" she exclaims triumphantly.

"Only one problem with that," he points out.

Natalija stops for a moment to consider his words, "Right. Mother was there. All she actually saw was Ashley teleport and a flash of flames. She didn't really see her die."

"No one can teleport when an EM Shield is up, Natalija. They'd be dust," he tries to reason with her.

"Just because something hasn't been witnessed, doesn't mean it hasn't happened," she informs her brother.

He throws his hands up into the air, "And how would you accomplish this unseen miracle, sister dear?"

"We will have to nullify a small area within the EM Shield. I'm not sure how, yet," she starts, "But we're geniuses; two of the smartest people in the world. We've got time to work on it. I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Good God! Do you hear what you're saying?" Vladimyr asks, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Her eyes are swirling with red/black as she snaps back, "Yes! Do you?" Abruptly, she goes silent and drops her head.

"Natalija?"

"It's just that I can feel it…" she whispers lifting her face to gaze at him. Her eyes are their normal blue and filled with tears again. "in the back of her mind. Sometimes it gets so strong that she can't hide it. The sorrow. The pain. And once in a while there's this glimmer of a desire to be with Ashley; to leave this world, this life, behind. And I'm afraid that one day it will be more than a glimmer. If we can save Ashley…" she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Vladimyr gently wraps his arms around his sister and holds her to his chest, quietly cursing himself. Sometimes he forgets the toll his sister's talent can take on her. To hear others' thoughts, to feel their emotions, can tax even a mind as strong as hers. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilts her face up to look at him, "Ok. We'll try."

* * *

><p>I know they never told us Ashley's actual birth date on the show. But in Requiem (S1E9) Helen mentions that Ashley is 23. If we accept that the shows air in the same years as the events take place (in this case 2008), than Ashley was born in 1985. For the month and day, I used my cousin's b-day. After all, she's the one that told me to write my stories. Hope you find my logic sound. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is Helen's POV for part of the last chapter, so it also has angst.**

**Disclaimer: Although I really wish I owned Sanctuary sometimes, I don't. **

**Chapter 10**

(Bancroft {Magnus} Residence, Tuen Mun, Hong Kong- October 20, 1985)

Helen awakens to the sound of her children's voices. It does not take her long to realize that they are arguing. She follows their voices to the study. The door is cracked open enough for her to hear what they are saying, but not enough for her to see them.

"…have to nullify a small area within the EM Shield. I'm not sure how, yet," Natalija is saying, "But we're geniuses; two of the smartest people in the world. We've got time to work on it. I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Good God! Do you hear what you're saying?" Vladimyr questions.

Her daughter snaps back, "Yes! Do you?"

There is a pause.

"Natalija?" her son asks in concern.

"It's just that I can feel it…" Natalija whispers so low that Helen can just make out her words, "in the back of her mind. Sometimes it gets so strong that she can't hide it. The sorrow. The pain. And once in a while there's this glimmer of a desire to be with Ashley; to leave this world, this life, behind. And I'm afraid that one day it will be more than a glimmer. If we can save Ashley…" she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Helen's breath catches in her throat. She has always known her daughter's talent was strong, but she never realized just how strong, until now. Understanding how much pain she is causing her surviving daughter makes Helen feel guilty. She thought she hid her pain well. All she really did was push it down, until it overwhelmed not only herself, but Natalija, as well. Now to end her mother's pain, Natalija is willing to risk her mother's wrath. She wants to try and save the sister she never really knew.

Helen can no longer take the sound of her daughter crying and pushes the door open, with the intention of going in to comfort her. She stops at the sight in front of her and stares in open wonder. Even though the twins have been like this since they were babies, it still amazes her. One moment they will be ready to rip each others' throats out and the next conspiring against the world with one another. Just a minute ago, they were screaming at each other in the midst of a heated argument. Now Vladimyr is gently holding his sister to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. He places a finger under Natalija's chin and tilts her face up, saying "Ok. We'll try."

She knows she should be upset with what they are planning, but instead Helen finds that she is quite proud of her children. She pulls the door almost closed and turns to leave. By the time she reaches her room, the tears are streaming down her face. She sits on her bed allowing all the pain and anguish, she has kept bottled up for so very long, to wash over her. When the tears finally stop, she goes over to her desk. She picks up the letter she had written to Ashley and crumples it into a ball, depositing it in the wastepaper basket.

She will always feel the loss of Ashley deeply, but she will no longer allow it to tinge her outlook on life. From now on she will look to the future with hope. For if anyone can do the impossible, it's hers and Nikola's insanely brilliant children.

* * *

><p>I was thinking I would create the letter that Helen wrote to Ashley, but couldn't come up with anything I liked. Maybe later. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bold = thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 11**

(Somewhere on the grounds of the Old City Sanctuary - October 20, 1995)

A young Ashley Magnus is sitting with her back against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes are red and slightly puffy from crying.

"There you are, young lady. We've been looking for you for almost half an hour," a young brunette woman says in mock anger, as she and a young blonde male round the tree. The brother and sister smile brightly at the child.

Ashley launches herself at the new comers, "Talia! Mir! You came!"

"Well, of course we did," Natalija answers cheerfully.

"We told you we would," Vladimyr agrees with a smile.

The girl looks down at the ground, "Henry said you were figments of my imagination. And when you didn't show up for my birthday party, I thought, maybe, he was right."

"We're so sorry, Ashley. We were delayed with work," the woman says.

Her brother adds, "And we had to stop and pick up your birthday present."

"A present?" she inquires, eyes alight. "What is it? Where is it? Can I have it now?"

"Slow down, Ashley," Vladimyr laughs, "You'll make yourself dizzy."

Natalija takes a small wrapped box from her pocket and holds it out to the blonde girl, "Happy Birthday, Ashley!"

Ashley takes the present and holds it close to her chest. She smiles up at her two friends. It takes all her self control not to tear into the wrapping.

"Well, go ahead and open it," both of them say at the same time. They are delighted as she rips the paper off, letting it drift to the ground in her rush to see what is inside.

With the paper discarded, Ashley gingerly cradles the small white box in her hands. She slowly removes the lid to reveal a silver and copper link chain with a silver five pointed star adorning the toggle clasp. Engraved across the star are characters she cannot read. She looks up in wonder and confusion at the two young adults standing in front of her.

"It says zauvek," Vladimyr answers her unasked question, "It means 'forever' in Serbian."

Natalija holds out her own wrist, indicating the chain wrapped around it, "It matches mine and Mir's. It's to remind you that no matter how far apart we are, we will be forever linked."

"Whenever you feel like you are all alone, you can look at it and know we are thinking about you," Vladimyr adds.

"It's beautiful. I love it," Ashley whispers, tears filling her blue eyes. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course," Natalija answers as she takes the chain from the girl's hands. She loops it around her neck and threads the toggle through the loop, letting the charm dangle freely. Gently pulling Ashley's hair from under the chain, she says, "There. Now we're a matching set."

Ashley hugs first Natalija, then Vladimyr, "I'm so glad you're my friends."

As she watches Ashley drag Vladimyr away to see her latest discovery, Natalija smiles sadly. **I wish things could stay like this forever.**

* * *

><p>If you're wondering how I got Ashley's birth date, please read closing notes for Chapter 9. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is the longest one, but it's also the last chapter for this story. I am planning to do Stolen Moments stories for seasons 1 - 4, also. Enjoy!**

**Italics = memories/flashbacks**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

(Helen Magnus' Office, New Sanctuary - May 2002)

As Natalija and Vladimyr enter their mother's office, Helen clasps her hands in front of her and asks, "What part of 'be discreet' do the two of you not understand?"

"She started it," her son answers, pointing towards his sister.

Natalija puts her hands on her hips and responds, "Actually, it was the bloody gun-toting morons that started it."

"Enough!" Their mother orders, putting her hand up to silence them. "Natalija, you need to remember to think before you act. Vladimyr, I sent you along to keep the situation under control."

"Well, once I transformed, they put their guns away," he looks as contrite as he can, "So, you could say I kept the situation under control."

Helen gives both of them her 'really' look and sighs, "What happened?"

_Natalija and Vladimyr make their way through the crowded dance club. Vladimyr has a protective hand on his sister's shoulder and growls at any male who looks like he is contemplating touching her. Natalija tries not to laugh, after all; it's really not funny. She did brake the hand of the guy that grabbed her ass, the last time they were here. Her brother finally releases her when they reach their destination and she takes a seat across from their contact. For his part, Vladimyr stands very close to the end of the booth, with his hands folded in front of him._

"_Natalija, my dear. How very nice to see you," their contact, Gig, drawls, while leering at the female vampire. Looking up at her brother, he adds, "You had to bring the body guard? Don't trust yourself with me?"_

_Natalija smiles, showing her fangs and red/black eyes, "You know very well, Gig, that he's here for your protection, only."_

"_Be that as it may, perhaps he could go fetch you something to drink, while we… discuss business?" the Quinterran says, winking at Natalija._

_She looks up at her brother. __**Please.**_

_**Really?**_

_**I won't lay a finger on him, as long as he behaves himself.**_

_**Right!**_

_**I promise.**_

_With a nod to her, Vladimyr starts to walk away. As he passes by Gig, he leans in and says, "If you so much as touch her hand…"_

"_Yes, yes" their contact interrupts, "I know. You'll let her kill me."_

"_Maybe not kill you, but I'll definitely let her inflict pain. She's very adept at causing pain without killing," Vladimyr smirks, as he stalks over to the bar._

"Wait a minute," Helen interrupts her children's narrative. "You left her alone with Gig?"

"Yes," her son says, holding up his hands in surrender, "But, in my defense, he wasn't the problem."

"That would be the gun-toting morons previously mentioned," Natalija throws out.

Helen rolls her eyes and asks, "Can we get to that part then?"

The twins look at each other for a moment, before turning to answer their mother, "Fine."

_Gig turns to look at Natalija, "You wouldn't really…" _

_She smiles and her, once again, blue eyes twinkle, "Try me." Her tone becomes more serious, "You said you had information for us about the red list dealer, Volkov."_

"_Of course," Gig breathes a sigh of relief at the change in subject. "One of my people…"_

"_Gig! We need to talk. Now!" a gruff voice cuts Gig's reply short, and a large hand slams a gun down onto the table._

_Natalija looks up to see four burly human males standing in front of the booth. All of them are armed with pistols. She rises to her feet and stares directly at the one who is closest to the table, "Excuse me, but Gig and I are having a very important conversation."_

_The man sneers at her and tells her, "Run along now, little girl. We wouldn't want to see you get hurt, now would we boys?" There are snorts of agreement from his fellow thugs._

_Balling her fists at her side, she spits out, "It's not me you should be worried about getting hurt."_

_Waving his gun in her face, the leader asks, "Do you know what this is?"_

"_It's a Glock 17, a 9mm autoloader with a clip capacity of 17 rounds. And if you were smart, which I highly doubt, there's an extra bullet in the chamber," she answers._

_The men are stunned into silence, so she continues, "As I said. I'm not the one who's going to get hurt."_

_Finally recovering, the leader questions, "And how exactly is an unarmed girl going to take out four armed men and not get hurt?"_

"_Easy," Natalija momentarily lowers her head, and lets her transformation take over. Her eyes darken to a red/black, her talons extend, and her fangs sharpen. Lifting her head, she grins and finishes, "As you can see, gentlemen, I am never unarmed."_

_Before the group can react, Natalija has the leader by the throat. Lifting him off the floor slightly, she spins him around so that he is between her and his men._

"_What the hell is she!"_

"_How'd she do that!"_

"_Oh my fuckin' God!"_

_The three remaining thugs are trying to figure out what to do, when they hear a low growl from behind. They turn to see Vladimyr also vamped out. He looks to his sister and asks, "Can I join the party, sister dear?"_

"_Of course. But what took you so long?" she teases. She releases the leader and informs him, "We are going to finish our conversation with Gig now. If you're still here when we get done, we can continue your lesson in manners."_

_He puts his gun away and looks at his guys, "Pack 'em boys. We're outta here."_

_The twins revert to their human forms and return to finish their meeting._

"So, after all of that, I hope you got the information," Helen declares.

Natalija pulls a large manilla envelope from her jacket and hands it to her mother.

Helen removes the contents, looking over it carefully. Getting up, she says to her children, "Let's go. We have some business to take care of."

The twins smile at each other, as they follow their mother out of her office.

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed it. As I said above, this will not be my last Stolen Moments story. There are so many more ideas bouncing around in my brain. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
